


The King's Decision

by sel_barton



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/sel_barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More or less crack.  I'm blaming Labyrinth.  David Bowie + those pants...</p>
<p>“Where did you get the idea for this again?” Trowa asked looking in the mirror doubting Quatre's plan once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Decision

“Where did you get the idea for this again?” Trowa asked looking in the mirror doubting Quatre's plan once more.

“Anya's favorite movie,” Quatre said innocently. He adjusted his cape once more.

“We are going out there like *this* on the basis of your niece's favorite movie?” Trowa asked in surprise.

“Didn't you watch it with us when she stayed last time? I thought you did,” Quatre answered walking up behind Trowa and wrapping his arms around him.

“I saw it, but this,” Trowa sighed. He adjusted the sword once more. “This is beyond humiliating.”

“Humiliating? I think you make a rather cute knight.”

“A knight would be one thing,” Trowa started.

“Sir Didymus was a very loyal, daring knight,”Quatre insisted.

“He was also a small dog that yipped a lot,” Trowa countered.

“He didn't yip once; he yelled,” Quatre corrected and nipped at Trowa's neck.

“Couldn't I have been something else?”

“You're too tall to be a goblin,” Quatre teased.

“And how did you get that costume?” Trowa asked turning in Quatre's arms to look at him.

Quatre stepped back and looked at his costume again, “Don't I make good royalty?”

“You are going to give those mothers nightmares in those,” Trowa said letting a hand run down over Quatre's hip.

“Nightmares? I thought they looked good,” Quatre said quietly.

“They do, too good. And,” Trowa leaned in and whispered into Quatre's ear, “you are showing off far too much.”

“And that is cause for nightmares? I thought you liked it,” Quatre said with a smirk.

“They'll be wondering how I'm walking, and no one will doubt how I ended up dressed like this,” Trowa groaned.

Quatre smiled brightly. “If you're a good boy, I'll let you take them off when they go home.”

“Sounds more like a reward for you,” Trowa teased.

“And what kind of reward would you like?”

“Staying in and peeling you out of those pants now,” Trowa tried, his voice a sexy purr.

Quatre chuckled, “Nice try. We have a birthday party to attend.”

“Anya had better appreciate this,” Trowa grumbled.

“She's six. She will be delighted,” Quatre insisted as he ushered Trowa toward the bedroom door.

“I still think the mothers are going to insist you change,” Trowa said.

“If they do, you can come help me,” Quatre assured him.

Trowa turned from the door to his nightstand and started to reach for his wallet.

“What are you doing?” Quatre asked.

“Seeing if I have enough to convince one to send you to change.”


End file.
